


Afternoon Tea & the Social Club

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2017 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1900s, AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Feminization, Multi, Omega Castiel, Omega gathering, Tea, upper class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: As proper society expected a high class Omega to behave, there was always their version of the good old Alpha’s club. The Social Club.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Mating Bites





	Afternoon Tea & the Social Club

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Kamicom for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

 

Castiel thanked his maid, a Beta named Lisa, for helping him slip into his afternoon dress. It was a mix of stone and sky blue colors that brought out the Omega’s cerulean blue eyes. Castiel’s husband, an Alpha named Dean, would be home in just a few minutes. He was just in time for Castiel to kiss him and head off to have tea with his social club.

The Omega took a deep breath as he looked at himself in the long mirror. This latest dress he bought last week was flattering. He hoped Dean would like it. Castiel made sure to only wear his chemise, drawers, and a thin petticoat. He forewent the knickerbockers, which made him smile. The s-shaped corset wasn’t actually suffocating him for once.

“Cas?” The sound of his husband’s voice calling him down stares made him spin around and rush towards the man. There was none of the staff home except for Lisa, which allowed Castiel to sprint down the stairs and land in his husband’s awaiting arm. Dean laughed and kissed him deeply as he managed to remove his Homburg hat in the process.

They may have been upper class, with Dean being a skilled engineered, but it never stopped them from being playful and loving. Yes, there was a ‘proper’ way to act in public but while in the privacy of their own home, they did as they well pleased. Such as when Dean had decided to ravish his pretty Omega in the dining room.

“I gather you are about to head to your social club?” Dean mused between soft kisses.

“I am. Will you be out long at the Saloon?” Castiel questioned innocently, laying his wide cobalt blue eyes on his husband as his hands caressed the Alpha’s high-buttoned, single breasted waistcoat.

Dean was already kissing at his lover’s neck. “Not if you will be home early” The Alpha promised as his breath tickled Castiel’s ear, making him shiver. The Omega knew that meant his Alpha had naughty plans for them later.

“Of course Alpha” Castiel smiled into the gentle, yet deep and hungry kiss his husband consumed him with.

  


**###**

  


Castiel had been the last to arrive. Sure enough, his friends were patiently awaiting his arrival. The four Omegas were seated and sipping tea. They regularly held their social tea time in one of Gabriel’s husband’s many houses. It gave the Omegas complete privacy.

“Castiel!” Gabriel greeted him with a grin.

Anna, Charlotte, and Inias also all happily greeted him. The five Omegas had been friends for years, meeting at a gala event for the city mayor, who just happened to be Gabriel’s husband and Alpha, Luc.

Charlotte’s Alpha was surgeon named Gilda while Inias was mated to an Alpha name Benny that happened to work with, and was close friends with Castiel’s Alpha Dean. Anna was the latest addition to their group and was mated to a lawyer named Richard.

The group started to chatter about their week and exchanged silly gossip from the other Omegas in their social circle. To the outside world, this social tea time was only a get together for Omegas to share recipes and the latest fashion trends. However, in reality it was a way for the Omegas to band together and share their mated lives together. They would boast about their Alphas, or complain depending on the happenings of their domestic lives. They also shared the naughty things they did and for Castiel, his favorite part was showing off his many mating bites. Dean was quite taken with him and greatly enjoyed marking Castiel as his.

An Omega with multiple mating bites from his Alpha was viewed as the Alpha marking what was _theirs_ and only theirs as well as sealing the mated couples bond. To Omegas, an Alpha that instinctively needed to bite them more than once was viewed as an elite. It went back into the older times of wives tales about Omegas being truly the powerful ones in the union. They were able to control their Alphas and to destroy them with how utterly devoted and needy the Alpha was in desperation of marking them as theirs.

Castiel had seven bites from Dean. Each had been placed in deliberate places by the Alpha in the throes of passion between them. Dean had given him his latest one just a few days ago. Castiel had voiced the need to nest and to perhaps start trying for a pup and insatiable as always, Dean had jump on him. Castiel was now looking forward to showing off the new heeling bite.

Last week it had been Charlotte who showed off her fourth bite. Her Alpha had bitten her right above her left breast. Gabriel had made crude remarks as always while Inias had simply stated it was a great location. Anna being still green to the group had blushed and gushed about the amount of bites Charlotte had. They all had multiple, but so far, since the beginning of their get togethers for the last five years, Castiel held the highest amount. Needless to say, he was eager to announce of an additional bite.

“Cassie, how is that handsome Alpha of yours? Any new ventures?” Gabriel asked as he sipped his tea and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“New ventures?” Anna questioned, looking around at the others.

“Oh yes, Castiel’s Alpha is quite taken with him. Likes to have him on all fours all over the house” Charlotte teased, earning a laugh from both Gabriel and Inias while Anna looked scandalized. Her shocked expression then turned into a very curious one.

Castiel couldn’t help his triumphant smile with the dazed and awed gaze Anna was giving him. He was a prideful Omega, couldn’t help himself with how Dean catered to him.

“Mmhhm. And, as a matter of fact, I have a new bite” Castiel announced. Gabriel jumped up from his lounging chair and rounded him.

“I wanna see it! Proof!” The shorter Omega demanded. Gabriel had four bites and was the third out of the five of them in rank with the most mating bites. Charlotte had just joined him in that spot while Inias was right behind Castiel in second place with five bites. Anna only possessed three and was last to rank.

Castiel was laughing at the shorter Omega’s antics as a faint blush graced Castiel’s cheeks. He may be prideful but he was still quite reserved.

Dean had bit him of course on his neck on the mating gland as a ‘proper’ first bite. The second had surprised Castiel when Dean had bit his left ass cheek in a rutting hazed. The third was on his right hip. The narrow bone was one of Dean’s favorite areas on Castiel’s body and had eagerly marked it. The fourth had been during one of Castiel’s harsher heats. Biting him on his back just to the side where there was more flesh. The fifth bite was placed on his left inner thigh. The unexpected bite had sent Castiel into a surprised powerful climax on the dining room table. The sixth bite at the nape of his neck. Dean had bedded him in the early morning hours, placing all of his weight against Castiel’s back as he thrusted into him slow and deep. The latest bite was just about an inch above his his right nipple. After telling Dean he wanted to try for a pup, the Alpha had disrobed him in a frenzy and used his Alpha tone to order him to ride him until he couldn’t move. Castiel had eagerly obeyed.

“Of course” Castiel mused as he started to unclasped the high buttons of his summer dress. Inias stepped up and proceeded in helping him. Once he was undressed enough he showed them the still healing proof.

“Goodness” Anna gasped at the size. “Your Alpha must be a large man” She commented innocently, making the others giggle.

Castiel quite enjoyed Dean’s mating bites.

 

**End**


End file.
